


A Clouded Sky

by Jala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sorry Hinata you didnt deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jala/pseuds/Jala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata took a bathroom trip. Kageyama starts to worry when it takes almost twice as much time as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clouded Sky

Hinata was a pure being. He got excited over everything, his eyes shining like ambers and his smile was contagious. Everyone on the team was used to this display and they were all (even Tsukishima) kind of fond of it. Especially Kageyama, who couldn’t remember how he lived before having this literal ball of sunshine besides him at all times. Now that they were dating, he was trying to do everything to see happiness on his partner face. They still fought and bickered, but that was part of them as a whole.

And whoever made that happiness disappear would pay for it, as everyone learned in their second year of high school.

They were at a practice match and everyone was getting ready. As always, Hinata had run off to the bathroom without warning, but everyone was now used to it. However, it took more time than usual to see the boy come back, and Kageyama started to wonder what was taking that much time. He told Ennoshita and Ukai that he was going to see what was going on and saw that even they started to worry.

As he was walking to the bathroom, he saw someone sitting in a corner, knees high and arms around them. He stopped immediately, the orange hair warning him. As he approached him, he saw that the boy was shaking.

‘Hinata?’ he said slowly, as to not startle him.

The red-haired boy didn’t move but made a small sound that made Kageyama’s heart still.

Hinata was sobbing.

The raven-haired boy quickly crouched down next to his boyfriend and put a gentle hand on his head, playing with his hair, but Hinata didn’t move more.

‘What is going on, Hinata?’

No answer.

Sighing, Kageyama sit down next to his partner and just put him on his lap and hugged him as much as Hinata’s position allowed him to. Feeling the warmth of his teammate, Hinata slowly started to talk.

‘I w-was going t-to the b-bathroom and t-those guys started to pick on m-me for no-nothing… I g-got angry and answered back b-but it made them angrier a-and…’

‘What happened, Hinata?’ The raven-haired boy asked, a bit panicked by the tone of his boyfriend’s voice and the fact that he didn’t lift his face yet.

‘…’

‘Shouyou, look at me.’ Kageyama asked, now really worried.

The red-haired boy slowly lift his head and Kageyama saw red everywhere. His partner had a black eye forming, a cut on his lip and tears still running down his cheeks. Kageyama gently cupped his face and brushed his thumbs on the wet cheeks of his lover, taking plain sight of what happened. He got angrier with each passing second.

‘Does it hurt anywhere else?’ he asked, his voice strained as he tried to contain his anger.

‘My ribs hurt a bit, they caught me there too…’ Shouyou whispered, drained of all energy he had before.

‘Who?’ requested Kageyama, eyes glowering dangerously.

‘A tall guy with black long hair and another bald with braces, both from the team we were going to play against first’ muttered Hinata, still shaking with memories he wished he never had.

‘Can you walk?’ asked Kageyama through his clenched teeth.

‘I think m-my legs can’t walk properly right now…’

Kageyama only nodded and picked him up bridal style. Hinata kept his face in his boyfriend’s jacket, trying to calm himself with the scent of his partner. The latter didn’t want Hinata to face his attackers again, so he put him down before they get in the gym and let his hands on Hinata’s arm as he called for his team to come. He glanced at the other team and spotted the aggressors of his partner. His blood boiled in his veins has he crouched down next to Hinata, waiting for his teammates to come.

When they saw their decoy’s state, everyone on the team became silent and gritted their teeth. Ennoshita bended down and took the exact measure of Hinata’s injuries without losing his calm, but when he asked for details to Kageyama, his eyes were full of contained furor.

‘Number 5 and 7 are the ones who did this’ he stated simply, knowing that he didn’t need to say anything else for everyone to understand what they had left to do.

‘Count on us, precious kouhai! We’ll get your honor back’ yelled Nishinoya, Tanaka agreeing loudly in the back, his scary face already in place.

Hinata faintly smiled, and it was nothing like the usual sunshine they saw and it pained and angered them even more. After the team left back for the gym, Yachi was given charge of bringing Hinata to the infirmary so he didn’t have to face the players that hurt him. Kageyama stayed behind and hugged the small frame of his boyfriend and tried to soothe him a bit before letting him go. He then lift his chin up and looked deep in the eyes of his lover, trying to convey everything he wanted to say.

‘We’ll win, I promise. You know that nobody can harm any of us without having to pay back. Just watch us and see Karasuno’s wrath.’ He kissed him softly before hugging him again, cheek against his red locks.

He was rewarded with a small pressure back, but for now, it was enough.

***

They won their practice match easily.

As they promised.

In the bus back home, everyone was satisfied that they avenged their teammate. They all kept an eye on him, but they had proven that no one should ever ever hurt one of them.

Kageyama was still really protective over Hinata, having an arm around his shoulder and letting him doze off on his chest without complaints. He was silent, still a bit panicked about what could have happened. Hinata stirred against him, his eyes fluttering open. He looked at him and saw that the smile his boyfriend gave him was less clouded than the one before.

‘Thank you. For doing that for me.’ Hinata whispered, a small smile on his lips.

‘Of course we’d do that for you. You’re our teammate and my partner. I wouldn’t let this happen and maybe I could’ve prevent this today too if…’ Kageyama answered, regrets flooding until Hinata put a finger on his lips.

‘It’s okay, you couldn’t prevent this, and it’s not something that should’ve happened. I’m just happy that you were there for me after it.’ His smile grew bigger. ‘And I liked what happened after a lot too.’

‘…What happened?’ asked Kageyama, confused.

‘You’re really an idiot sometimes, Tobio’ answered Hinata before closing the gap between them and slowly kiss his boyfriend for the second time that day.

‘…Oh.’

***

The sun was shining again, warmer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it's my first ever fanfic and it didn't go as planned. please leave comments so I can improve my writing! thank you very much!!


End file.
